fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Star Pretty Cure!
Future Star Pretty Cure! is Lily Shine's first fan series on this wiki. It takes place after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and it's first season of Future Star Pretty Cure! series. Story Future Star Pretty Cure! Episodes Mikoto used to be a normal girl, but one year ago, her twin sister Maria suddenly disappeared and now she must find her. That changed Mikoto's life completely. She was so sad that she didn't want to talk with anyone and lost all friends she had. But one day, a mysterious girl named Kuroko transferred in her class and Mikoto finally starts to feel happiness again. Characters Pretty Cure Ayuzawa Mikoto - Mikoto is a 14 years old girl. Before Maria disappeared, she was very energetic, had a lot of friends and made all people around her happy, but she changed a lot after Maria disappeared. She was sad, quiet and rarely spoke to anyone except her parents and lost all friends. She really disliked Kuroko when she transferred to her class, because teachers told her to sit where Maria's seat was before, but Kuroko was still trying to become her friend. She didn't want to become Pretty Cure at the beginning but changed her mind later when she thought that she'll maybe found out more about the reason why Maria disappeared if she could do that. Later, thanks to Kuroko, she slowly starts to change back to her old personality. Her alter ego is Cure Mirror and her theme colour is pink and her theme colour in special form is green. Morimoto Kuroko - Kuroko is a 14 years old girl who is a transfer student in Mikoto's class. She is from Star Kingdom but her family went to Earth after Star Kingdom was destroyed. Kuroko became a Pretty Cure soon after she came to Earth because she wanted to stop No Light Kingdom from destroying any other world and because she wanted to turn Star Kingdom back to normal. She liked Mikoto when she first saw her and really wanted to find out why is she always alone and so sad. She was disappointed when Mikoto didn't want to become Pretty Cure at the beginning and decided that she'll make her change her mind. She helped Mikoto to become like how she was before Maria disappeared. She also has powers in civillian for. Her alter ego is Cure New and her theme colour is orange and her theme colour in special form is red. Todokawa Ringo - Ringo is a 14 years old girl and Mikoto and Kuroko's classmate. She has known Mikoto and Maria since they were 4 years old and was their best friend until she had a fight with Mikoto soon after Maria disappeared. After Mikoto become friends with Kuroko they both started to think that they should become friends again but weren't sure how to talk with each other. When Kuroko find picture on which were Mikoto, Ringo and Maria she tried to make them to become friends again but what she done didn't really help. When Ringo saw Mikoto and Kuroko transform and fight Lightno she wanted to help them and got power to become pretty cure. In next episode she and Mikoto apologised to each other and became friends again. Her alter ego is Cure Leaf, her theme color is blue and her theme colour in special form is white. Hanazono Aria - Aria is a 15 years old girl and the student council president of Starshine Academy. She is very popular but she doesn't look like she has any close friends. She likes helping other students and often helps Mikoto and Kuroko. Her first appearance as Cure World was in episode 10 for the first time. She doesn't want to join the other two but often appears to help them. When she reveals her identity she tells the girls that she wanted them to grow as pretty cure on their own before joining them. Her theme color is violet and in special form is blue. Ayuzawa Maria - Mikoto's twin sister who disappeared one year ago. Her alter ego was first mentioned by Cure World in episode 11. She told the other two that Cure Protect fought one year ago but was defeated by No Light Kingdom. She didn't tell them more about her but she looked like she knew more. When Cure World joined the team she told girls that it was Maria. Her alter ego is Cure Protec, her theme colour is green and her theme colour in special form is pink. Mascots Rui - Rui is a cat-like fairy from Star Kingdom and is Arnold's twin sister and Mikoto's fairy partner. Arnold - Arnold is a cat-like fairy from Star Kingdom and is Rui's twin brother and Kuroko's fairy partner. Mimi - Mimi is a bunny-like fairy that appear later in series. She is Cure Leaf's fairy partner and youngest fairy in series. Alex - Alex is a wolf-like fairy. He's Cure World's partner and oldest fairy in series. Yumi - Yumi is a owl like fairy who appeared later in series. She is Cure Protect's fairy partner. No Light Kingdom Queen Astory - Queen Astory is the queen of No Light Kingdom. Dark - Dark is the first villain who appears. Illusion '- Illusion is the second villain who appears. 'Masquerade '- Masquerade is the third villain who appears. 'No - No is the fourth villain who appears and appears later in the series than the first three. Jewel '- Jewel seems to be different than the other villains. She appeared for the first time at the beginning of the series as mysterious girl that is lying in bed. She woke up in episode 14 but fought Pretty Cure later on. She seems to know something about Cure Protect. 'Hadzu - Hadzu is the most powerful of all the members of the No Light Kingdom. He appeared in episode 1 for the first time but fought Pretty Cure for the first time much later. He seems to know something about Cure Protect. Lightno '- Lightnos are mosters of the series. '''Mysterious roe deer '- Mysterious roe deer lives in No Light Kingdom. She can talk and knows a lot about pretty cure. It's posibble that she is actually human. She isn't villain and it isn't known why does she live there. Morimoto Family Morimoto family are Kuroko's parents, siblings and grandmother. They are all from Star Kingdom and knows Pretty Cure identity. They have powers too and sometimes help pretty cure in battles. Everyone from Morimoto family also has his/her own character song that appears in series special Morimoto Family album. 'Morimoto Miyuki '- Kuroko's mother. 'Morimoto Ban '- Kuroko's father. '''Morimoto Ellen - Kuroko's older sister. Morimoto Ryuu - Kuroko's older brother. Morimoto Hikari '- Kuroko's younger sister and Hikaru's twin sister. 'Morimoto Hikaru '- Kuroko's younger brother and Hikari's twin brother. 'Morimoto Sakura - Kuroko's younger sister. Morimoto Lily - Kuroko's younger sister. Morimoto Kagome - Kuroko's grandmother. She was pretty cure when she was younger. Others Ayuzawa Arata '- Mikoto's and Maria's father. 'Ayuzawa Kate - Mikoto's and Maria's mother. Harukaze Minako - Minako is a 14 years old girl who lives in the house next to Kuroko's. She attends the same school as Mikoto and Kuroko but is in a different class. Ayuzawa Yukito - Yukito is a 16 years old boy. He's Mikoto and Maira's cousin and Rena's older brother. He cares for Mikoto very much and was worried about her very much when Maria disappeared. Kuroko has a crush on him. Ayuzawa Rena '- Rena is a 15 years old girl. She is Yukito's younger sister and Mikoto and Maria's cousin. 'Hanazono Mizuki '- Mizuki is Aria's older sister. 'Todokawa Mitsuko - Ringo's mother. Todokawa Kei '- Ringo's father. Items 'Starlight Module - The Cures transformation item. Rainbow Box '- Mysterious box that gives cures new powers. Locations 'Hoshizora Town - The town where the girls live. Starshine Academy - The girls' school. Star Kingdom '- The place where Kuroko's family and fairies came from. 'No Light Kingdom - The place where the villains came from. Forbidden Forest - The mysterious forest that is located between Star Kingdom, No Light Kingdom and Hoshizora Town. Trivia * This is the fourth series that starts with two cures and reveals more Cures later in the series, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure, Suite Pretty Cure and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! ** But it's the first series that starts with two cures and get three new Cures later in the series. * This is the third series that has a main female villain after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! * This is second series with five cures that doesn't start with five cures after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure * Lily Shine created this series on Happiness Pretty Cure Fan Fiction Wiki (Future Star Pretty Cure!) Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:User: Lily Shine Category:Future Star Pretty Cure! Series